Weakness
by Kaiden Darkevan
Summary: El camino al poder está muy proximo al camino de la locura
1. Chapter 1

Weakness

* * *

La luz de la perfilaba a 3 figuras trabadas en combate sobre una suave colina. El viento, algunos árboles y alguna nube ocasional eran los únicos espectadores aparte de la cuarta figura que observaba pacientemente el desarrollo del enfrentamiento.

- No os descuidéis, ese hollow aunque es de nivel bajo puede hacer ataques sorpresa con mucha facilidad. ¡Mantenedlo a raya con el Kidoh! – Ordenaba el shinigami de pelo largo mientras observaba la evolución del par de chicas que rodeaban al vacío manteniendo una distancia prudencial con sus zampakutohs desenvainadas.

- Chio¡yo lo inmovilizo y tú acabas con él¡Bakudoh 1, SAI! – La invocación producida por la shinigami de pelo negro inmovilizó los brazos del monstruo mientras la otra chica que apenas aparentaba los 14 años se lanzaba contra el monstruo que se revolvía intentando liberarse.

La shinigami clavó su espada en mitad de la mascara y el hollow comenzó a desaparecer. El shinigami que contemplaba la escena bajó de la roca donde se encontraba y aplaudió la compenetración de las chicas.

- Un buen trabajo. Pero Kisa cuando realizaste el Bakudoh elegiste uno de nivel bastante bajo. Y Chio… intenta no lanzarte contra el enemigo tan alocadamente. Si se hubiese liberado habría sido peligroso.

- Gomen Kaiden-sensei… - dijeron las dos chicas un poco apenadas.

- Eh vamos, nada de caras largas, lo habéis hecho muy bien. Las prácticas en la academia son algo más fáciles que vencer a un hollow de este nivel. Además de los fallos se aprende, de los éxitos… también pero menos… y una cosa mas…

- ¿Si Kaiden-sensei.?

- Nada de Sensei… ahora somos compañeros de división… además… me hace parecer viejo…

- Vale ¡Kai-chan! – bromearon ambas, riendose…

- Oye… vale, prefiero eso que habéis dicho… no es tan… - el shinigami se quedó paralizado mientras notaba como algo se erguía tras de el. Algo grande y con un reiatsu bastante familiar. Se giró en redondo y en un mismo movimiento la mascara del Hollow cayó al suelo partida por la mitad.

- ¿Qué¡Pero si es el mismo de antes! – exclamó Kisa sorprendida

- ¿No se supone que estaba muerto? – Chio nerviosa había vuelto a desenvainar su zampakutoh mientras Kaiden observaba disolverse el cadáver del vacío.

- Eso parecía… aparentemente no fue suficiente con… - el shinigami se quedó sin palabras. Ante el y tras las chicas el Hollow se encontraba nuevamente en pie y sin ningún rasguño. – Atrás… abrid el portal y regresad a la división.

Las chicas obedecieron y se apartaron intentando abrir el portal mientras el shinigami desenfundando nuevamente realizó un shumpo y sesgó el torso del Hollow desde un hombro hasta la axila del brazo contrario. Inmediatamente después invocó un Soukatsui sobre los restos que ardieron en las llamas azules.

Segundos después un grito le hizo girarse. Kisa estaba en el suelo con un charco de sangre manando de su brazo, y Chio blandía su zampakutoh desenfrenadamente cortando la carne del brazo del Hollow. El vacío sin embargo se reía de las heridas que le hacia la chica.

- Corta, corta donde quieras. – declaraba el Hollow acercando su enorme cabeza a la zampakutoh de la chica.

- ¡Chio¡Ojos! – gritó Kaiden desde atrás mientras de un shumpo se lanzaba a la carga.

El ataque combinado de los 2 shinigamis cegó al Hollow que no esperaba un truco así.

- Kaiden¿no dijiste que era de nivel bajo?

- Y lo es… su reiatsu es inferior al de un estudiante de 2º de la academia… pero no se porqué no muere… - El Shinigami intentaba detener la hemorragia de Kisa que empezaba a temblar por el dolor.

- ¿Qué porqué no muero?... es obio ¿No shinigami? Porque no me matáis… - Algo salió del suelo brotando por todas partes .golpeando a Chio y lanzándola por los aires. El Shinigami consiguió levantar el cuerpo de Kisa y de otro shumpo detener la trayectoria de la chica. Aun en el aire. Abrió el senkaimon y arrojó a las chicas adentro sin percatarse que otra figura intentaba salir.

- ¡Kaiden¿Qué¿¡Qué ha pasado!? Chio… Kisa… ¡aguantad! – dijo espantada la shinigami recién llegada.

- ¡Ridea¡Sácalas de aquí¡Rápido!– le espetó el Shinigami.

- ¿Qué… es eso? – preguntó la shinigami al ver que la colina que había bajo sus pies se quebraba y de las grietas brotaba una masa negra informe que sin previo aviso se lanzó contra los sorprendidos shinigamis.

* * *

El golpe impactó y con un crujido seco la cabeza se desprendió rodando por el suelo.

- Vaya… no hacen los muñecos de entrenamiento como antes ¿no? – preguntó Hana recogiendo la cabeza del muñeco.

- Xevg... ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó Kaiden que ahora la había tomado con el torso del desdichado muñeco.

- Sabes que prefiero que me llames Hana…

- Está bien Hana… ¿que haces aquí?

- Uyyy… has accedido a la primera sin rechistar… algo te pasa… - el shinigami golpeó con mas fuerza el muñeco de madera y uno de los brazos dio un crujido y se quedó colgando. – ¿Es por Chio y Kisa? – ¡Blam! El torso del muñeco se astilló por la mitad por una inmensa patada que hizo que la shinigami se encogiese sorprendida.

- A pesar de lo que digáis, tanto la taicho como tú, es mi culpa… mira que no reconocer a un Gillian. No solo la fuerza espiritual si no ese tamaño… fui un descuidado y ahora las chicas están heridas por mi culpa. – el shinigami rabioso de no poder seguir destrozando el muñeco de entrenamientos la emprendió ahora con un poste de karate.

- Kaiden, no seas tonto… cualquiera de nosotros podría haber caído en la trampa. Ese gillian oculta muy bien su poder espiritual. Además, un hollow del tamaño de una colina con tan poca energía… No te castigues así… además las heridas de las chicas son superficiales, una semana de descanso y estarán contándole a los chicos de la 10 como sobrevivieron al hollow gigante.

- Xevg… tienes razón… eres una buena amiga a pesar de que no haces el papeleo que te llega… - bromeó el shinigami –

- Es Haaaana…

- Claro Xevg…

- Sigh… anda recoge esto… - dijo la shinigami lanzando la cabeza del muñeco a Kaiden. Después se dio la vuelta y se fue tranquilamente.

Kaiden se quedó mirando la cabeza inexpresiva del muñeco entre sus manos. Apenas era un trozo de madera tallado imitando a una cabeza, sin pelo, sin dibujos. Su función era recibir golpes.

Dejó la cabeza sobre el poste de entrenamiento de karate. Y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Respiró profundamente y después se giró y de un salto le propinó un hachazo tremendo con el pie al poste rompiendo la cabeza de madera y la mitad del tronco de entrenamientos.

"Por mi ineptitud casi se repite… La suerte ha sido lo único que ha impedido que volviese a pasar."

El Shinigami se dio la vuelta y salió del dojo de entrenamiento dejando un leve rastro de sangre donde pisaba su pie derecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Weakness cap 2: Prophecy

* * *

Un único foco iluminaba la oscura estancia. En ella unas manos huesudas y ancianas jugueteaban con un par de dados con extraños símbolos. El humo del incienso ascendía en suaves volutas hacia la oscuridad del techo. Entonces la voz anciana habló.

"De sueños se vive, de sueños se muere.  
Quien busca encuentra  
quien haya es porque ha perdido.  
Más allá de lo escrito  
El poder llama al poder  
La sangre a la sangre."

- Decidle ahora a este pobre anciano… - suplicó el viejo susurrando a los extraños dados – ¿Que destino se cierne?... Entiendo… ya casi es el momento…

El anciano cerró la mano sobre algo que yacía a su lado. Se levantó y con una sonrisa falta de dientes contempló lo que ahora descansaba en la palma de su mano.

* * *

- ¿Como estáis chicas? – preguntó la teniente Otaka Mizu entrando en el pequeño edificio de estilo japonés que servia de enfermería dentro de la división 13.

- Estamos bien, Mizu fukutaicho. Gracias por venir a vernos. Kisa se ha quedado dormida. – respondió Chio sentada en el borde de la cama de Kisa.

- ¿UH¿Que haces ahí Chio-chan? – la teniente se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba la compañera de Chio. – ¡Ahhh! Eso está muy mal Chio… - le reprendió la teniente a la chica al ver que acababa de dibujar en la cara de su compañera un rudimentario bigote.

- Gomen… era solo una broma y…

- Deja que te enseñe como se hace de verdad – anunció la teniente tomando el pincel y arremangándose el traje.

* * *

Los aceros volvieron a chocar haciendo saltar pequeñas chispas. Los dos contendientes dieron un salto atrás para retomar aire. 

- ¡Kage, no te lo estás tomando en serio!

- Kai, no te ofendas pero preferiría estar echándome una siesta en el tejado. No se porqué quieres que pelee contigo ahora… ¿A que viene el arrebato 11?

El shinigami de pelo largo se lanzó contra el 6º oficial que detuvo el embite con facilidad. Pese a utilizar un estilo de combate mas tosco, este le proporcionaba ventaja a la hora del cuerpo a cuerpo.

- También podrías haberle pedido a Manta, o a Aiolos que te entrenasen. Vamos no te martirices, tampoco tienes un nivel bajo, no es que tengas una gran cantidad de reiatsu, pero sabes utilizarlo...

- Manta y Aiolos están ocupados… - gruñó Kaiden mientras lanzaba otro tajo horizontal – y sí debo tener un nivel bajo cuando te pones a pensar distraídamente mientras peleamos. ¡Tómatelo en serio por favor!

- ¿Es por lo de ese Hollow gigante? – Kage acusó el siguiente golpe tras sus palabras. – ¿Aun sigues molesto?, eso pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera.

- ¡Pero me pasó a mí! – Kaiden retomó las distancias y cargó nuevamente contra Kage que optó por apartarse.

- Entonces ¿si me lo tomo en serio te darás por satisfecho y podré volver a mis quehaceres? – preguntó Kage comenzando a entender todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero.

- Si, tómatelo en serio y dejaré que te eches tu siesta.

- Entonces vale… - Kage rozó la hoja de su Zampakutoh con los dedos índice y corazón – Surca la noche…

- Ya os vale a los dos – Interrumpió una voz femenina – Nii-chan… ¿que se supone que haces?

- Mi-chan… verás estaba… ayudando a Kai a entrenar…

- E ibas a liberar tu Zampakutoh tranquilamente contra él. - Le reprendió la teniente. – Ya os vale a los dos… Kai, nos han avisado de unos disturbios en la zona 22 oeste, ve allí a poner orden.

- Joder… - protestó el shinigami mientras envainaba y se disponia a marcharse.

Mizu observó como el Shinigami saltaba por encima del tejado de un edificio y tras eso se giró hacia el 6º oficial visiblemente enfadada.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- A mi no me pasa nada… fue el, se subió al tejado y me dijo que luchase contra él.

- A eso me refiero… tiene la autoestima por los suelos porque cree que por su culpa Chio y Kisa terminaron en la enfermería… y ahora vas y no solo aceptas luchar contra el sino que ibas a liberar a Shounentsuboshi en un entrenamiento.

- Intentaba contenerme pero solo se enfadaba mas… pensé que si liberaba e intercambiaba algunos golpes con el… - intentó justificar Kage.

- Qué… solamente conseguirías agrandar mas la diferencia de reiatsu y empeorar las cosas…

- No lo había visto así… - Mizu suspiró -

- Anda… la próxima vez intenta ser más sutil…

- No te enfades conmigo Nee-chan…

* * *

- ¿De verdad crees que Solo por no tener nada para pagar "La protección" que os brindamos vamos a irnos tan tranquilos? –

- Pero si ya vinisteis la semana pasada y os lo llevasteis todo¡aun no le ha dado tiempo a las cosechas de volver a producir! lloraba una mujer abrazando a su hijo pequeño.

- ¡Encima mentirosa!

- Escucha esto puede ser por las malas o por las peores… o nos das algo de valor o simplemente nos llevamos a tu hijo. – bramaba un hombretón.

- Quizás pueda cederle esto a la familia para pagar la deuda… - ofreció un anciano encorvado luciendo entre sus finos y arrugados labios un par de dientes

- ¿Un colgante? Con ese colgante no comprareis la libertad de ese chiquillo. Ni siquiera es de oro… es de hueso… quédate con tus baratijas anciano. – y acto seguido uno de los matones le propinó un empujón al viejo y este calló al suelo entre el gentío cercano.

- Por donde ibamos… Ah si… Niño ven con nosotros.

- Claro "papi" – pronunció una voz mientras el filo de una Zampakutoh rozaba la barba del gigantón. – ¿has visto que juguetito me he encontrado?

- Joder… ¿Que hace aquí un Shinigami? – Donde antes estaba la madre y su hijo ahora se encontraba de pie Kaiden manteniendo a los matones a raya.

- Seee… eso me pregunto yo… pero bueno, como hoy tengo un mal día podemos hacerlo por las malas o por las peores. ¿Os largáis o os pego una paliza y luego os largáis?

- Espera… yo te conozco… ¿No eres Kai-kun, de la pandilla de Kitsune Aoikiba? Si que has crecido… ¿y ahora estás a ese lado?

- Si bueno… pero hace ya Muuuuchos años de eso…y han pasado muchas cosas que ni te interesan ni hay tiempo de comentar… ahora largos…

- Pfff… vamos shinigami, somos 5 contra ti… ¿de verdad estás en posición de exigirnos que nos vayamos? No me hagas… - el tipo no terminó la frase, un puño se estampó en la cara del grandullón ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

- Ya somos 5 contra 2… - anunció otro shinigami que había interrumpido en la escena por sorpresa.

- Etto… ¿y tu quien eres? – preguntó Kaiden algo confuso

- Kyo Akabochi de la división 10 ya me encargo yo.

- Ohm… Bueno…

El tal Kyo no tuvo problema en deshacerse de los 4 matones restantes. Sin necesidad de desenvainar dejó fuera de combate a 3 de ellos y el ultimo huyó calle abajo al verse solo.

- Bueno… Ha sido bastante fácil… No deberías meterte en situaciones así con tu nivel actual… - recomendó Kyo sonriendo ante su trabajo.

- … ¿Que pasa con mi nivel actual? – Una vena se tensó en la frente de Kaiden.

- Bueno… se ve que necesitas entrenar mas… tu nivel de reiatsu apenas si supera al de un académico… tu tranquilo que pronto mejorarás… En fin me marcho… Hasta pronto pequeñín.

- La madre que lo… - blasfemó Kaiden observando como el shinigami del 10º escuadrón se alejaba rumbo al Sereitei.

- Así que conoces a la vieja colmillo azul… - le interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas. – entonces acepta por favor este obsequio, por ayudarnos a todos a pesar de las molestias.

- Pero si no he hecho nada… solamente… - intentó explicar el shinigami, pero el viejo ya había tomado su mano y colocado el pequeño colgante de Hueso en su mano. A Simple vista parecía un anillo óseo tallado y con algunos refuerzos de bronce colgado de una tira de cuero.

- Considéralo una guía… y te conducirá a lo que buscas. – y el Anciano se retiró entre el gentío dejando a Kaiden bastante confundido.


	3. Chapter 3

Weakness cap 3: Price

* * *

- Tiene muchísima fiebre – comentaba un shinigami de la división 4 mientras observaba el termómetro de mercurio al trasluz. – de momento voy a mandarle antibióticos y que descanse… Ponedle compresas frías o si es necesario bolsas de hielo si pasa de los 39º

- ¿Es grave? – preguntó la capitana Ela mientras observaba el interior de la habitación a través de la puerta entreabierta.

- El Kidoh de curación no ha tenido efecto, así que es probable que sea alguna infección o algún virus… usad mascarillas y si alguno de vosotros siente mareos o cualquier síntoma similar avisadnos.

- ¿Pero es grave? – insistió la capitana

- Si le digo la verdad Ela Taicho… no lo se… una fiebre tan alta no puede significar nada leve. Quizás se haya esforzado demasiado y haya quedado expuesto a alguna enfermedad.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el medico? – preguntó Mizu una vez que el shinigami de la 4º división se hubo marchado.

- Que no tienen ni idea de lo que le pasa…Por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es intentar bajarle la fiebre…

- Es fuerte, le he visto salir de cosas peores. – comentó Hiroe

- Lo que me preocupa es que le ha causado estar así… - murmuró Ela

* * *

"Frío… Hacia tiempo que no sentía un frío así… no recuerdo haber sentido un frío así nunca… ¿que está pasando? Ya no os oigo… espera… si… puedo oíros… os estáis riendo… ¿de que os reís? Ahh… me duele… me duele el pecho… duele como si esa cadena hubiese vuelto a aparecer… ¿porqué… duele… tanto?..." 

Kaiden se levantó de golpe en mitad de la noche y notó algo húmedo caer en su regazo. – - "¿Pero que es? Vaya… una compresa húmeda…" – pensó Kaiden – "pongamos las ideas en orden… volviste del tumulto en el distrito 22, te mareaste y te sentaste a recuperarte… y luego… Vale, eso es todo… intenta despejarte… el baño… agua fresca…"

El shinigami se levantó y avanzó arrastrando los pies descalzos por el suelo de madera hasta el lavabo. Una vez allí abrió el grifo sin abrir demasiado los ojos y se refrescó la cara.

- Ah… mucho mejor… - murmuró para si mismo mientras observaba como las gotas de agua caían al mármol blanco. – Alzó la vista y al verse al espejo dio un salto atrás asustado. Se vio a si mismo con los ojos completamente negros y un agujero hueco a pocos dedos por debajo de la nuez.

- ¿Qué mierdas está pasando? – gritó al aire mientras la risa que había escuchado en sueños comenzaba a sonar mas y mas fuerte.

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!! – gritó el shinigami incorporándose de golpe.

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!! – gritó otra voz femenina a su lado. – ¡NO VUELVAS A DARME ESOS SUSTOS!

- Yo… Yorleni… ¿que¿Cuando? – El shinigami parecía desorientado. Entonces se incorporó y corrió al cuarto de bajo a mirarse al espejo.

- Maldición Kai¿tan preocupado estás por tu aspecto que te vas corriendo a verte antes de saludar y todo?

- Gracias al cielo que solo fue una pesadilla… - suspiró aliviado el shinigami.

- ¿Pesadilla? Pesadilla la que dejé fuera antes de venir a vigilarte… Alguien se coló en la división e intentó atacar a Melange mientras estaba paseando por el jardín sur…

- Eso no está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Está bien?

- Si, solo algunos rasguños, pero se encuentra muy débil. Kage está que se sube por las paredes y está pidiéndole a la taicho ahora mismo que le permita liderar un equipo para capturar al intruso.

- Entonces mejor voy a ayudarle…

- Nooo… ni hablar, vas a volver a la cama y a seguir descansando… aun tienes fiebre.

- Como si eso me importara…

- Son las órdenes de la taicho… a descansar… - y la shinigami empujó hacia el futón a su compañero. – Yo voy a salir a enterarme a ver si hay novedades y a decirle a la taicho que estás despierto y con ganas de armar jaleo.

Cuando Yorleni hubo salido de la habitación Kaiden se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al pecho mientras observaba el jardín sur de la división donde entre los árboles podían verse algunos candiles moviéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

- Se encuentra débil pero está estable y su vida no corre peligro. – Kage suspiró aliviado ante la noticia aportada por el shinigami medico. – No obstante no es eso lo que me preocupa. Está desarrollando una fiebre elevada y su poder espiritual está decreciendo rapidamente. 

- ¿Cómo que "decreciendo"?

- Aunque su vida no corre peligro si parece que su reiatsu está… despareciendo…

- ¿Desapareciendo? Pero si está estable. ¿Como puede estar perdiendo fuerzas así?- increpó el sexto oficial al medico cogiéndolo por el haori.

- Cálmese Kage-san… no sabemos porqué se está debilitando de esa forma. He visto algunos casos similares en las almas atacadas por los Hollow cuando están siendo devoradas… pero no hay indicios de que el atacante haya sido un vacío.

- Tócate los huevos… - protestó Kage – no se… dadle algo… algún potingue… ponedla en aislamiento… hacedle una transfusión de reiatsu yo me ofrezco de donante – sugirió Kage intentando no perder la paciencia…

- Me temo Kage-san que no puedo hacer eso. Además. No podemos descartar algun patogeno…

- ¿Qué cojones tienen que ver los patos con esto? A mi háblame en cristiano.

- Me refiero a que no sabemos si puede ser contagioso… no estamos seguros de si serviría de algo la transfusión además de que usted también podría enfermar. Además hay otra cosa…

- ¿Qué?

- Es posible que llegue a perder sus poderes de Shinigami.


	4. Chapter 4

Weakness cap 4: Guilty

* * *

- "¿Como se encuentra Me-chan?" – preguntó Kara directamente al cerebro de Kage. 

- No hay novedad, Kara… sigue debilitándose pero la fiebre ha remitido. – Kage retiró la mano de la frente de su compañera y le apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente.

- "La taicho ha informado a la cámara de los 46 por si los ataques se repitiesen en otras divisiones. Y parece que van a nombrar a un investigador con total libertad de movimiento interdivisional."

- Menuda mierda… solo dile a Kai que cuando se recupere hable con su "Informador mágico" y me consiga un nombre a quien poder partirle la cara…

- "¿Informador mágico?"

- Si bueno… no se como demonios lo hace pero cuando necesito algún dato de alguna división hace una llamada y vuelve con la información que haga falta… Por eso Hana le tiene siempre tan vigilado. Además encontró la pista de Ela y Mizu en aquel incidente con el Vastoolord.

- "De todas formas… Kai lleva estos días un poco raro… dice que no duerme bien pero me parece que es mas grave."

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Kage levanto la vista por primera vez del cuerpo de Melange y miró a Kara a los ojos.

- "Kisa y Chio le llevaron el otro día una botella de sake para intentar animarle por la misión que hicieron juntos… y bueno las acompañe…"

- Bueno, es un detalle ¿pero que tiene de malo?

- "No tocó la botella en toda la tarde y cuando salimos de la habitación escuché como la rompia… Kage… no se que le pasa a Kai pero no es el mismo desde que volvió de esa pelea"

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… eso es interesante… - los dos shinigamis se sobresaltaron por una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién…?

- Kyo Akabochi, soy el investigador del que hablaba tu compañera hace un rato.

- "¿Como has podido enterarte?"

- Eh… bueno verás… desde que he cruzado las puertas de la división 13 tu voz no ha dejado de resonar en mi cabeza… una habilidad muy curiosa la tuya… Señorita Kara – Kyo se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo y le guiñó el ojo a Kara.

- Si, si bueno Señor Akabochi, ya me encargaré yo de encontrar a quien le hizo esto a Me-chan así que gracias por su ayuda y le mantendré informado – anunció solemnemente Kage un poco molesto por el comportamiento del extraño.

- Vaya… entonces tu debes ser Kage-san… el sexto oficial. De verdad lamento mucho lo sucedido y me encantaría dejar que te encargases tú de esta investigación pero me han comentado que estás demasiado involucrado. Pero no te preocupes, cuando sepamos lo sucedido serás el primero en saberlo. – le tranquilizó el investigador.

- "Biiip Biiip Biiip" – interrumpió el pitido de un telefono. Kyo sacó de su Haori el telefono y observó el número que aparecia en pantalla.

- Y me parece que pronto tendremos alguna pista… - murmuró mientras apretaba un botón y se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.

* * *

Una luz morada inundaba un espacio lleno de formas abstractas pero sin provenir de ningún foco visible. El brillo brotaba de todas partes y ninguna proyectando sombras en los recovecos. Imágenes que mostraban una ruleta girando, sombras de cartas surcando el suelo. El eco del rodar de unos dados sonaba perturbador como si hubiese lanzando un montón de huesos diminutos sobre un tablón de madera. Y allí en medio se encontraba Kaiden observando el infinito.

- ¿quieres carta? – preguntó una voz.

- Es un sueño… lo sé.

- ¿quieres carta? – repitió la voz

- No gracias, quiero despertarme.

- ¿No quieres jugar? – preguntó la voz bastante desilusionada.

- No gracias, solo despertar.

- Entonces tendrás que jugar. Ya lo sabes.

- Como las otras veces. – suspiró fastidiado Kaiden

- ¿Quieres carta?

- Dame carta.

- Una carta flotó desde el techo hasta ponerse frente al Shinigami, Un rey.

- Una K… 13 puntos… - informó la voz.

- Dame carta… - anunció el shinigami. Y nuevamente otra carta descendió del cielo

- Un 10… total 23 puntos… has perdido…

- Cht… ¿que se supone que es el castigo esta vez? – protestó el Shinigami cruzándose de brazos.

- No es un castigo, es un regalo que te hago – respondió la voz…

- Eso si que es raro… la última vez que perdí… que curiosamente han sido TODAS las partidas… me castigaste con un suelo lleno de sangre, con Hielo, con un calor abrasador, con un peso sobrehumano en los brazos… ¿y ahora me haces un regalo?

- Es diferente… mira bien tus cartas…

Las cartas seguían flotando frente al Shinigami pero lentamente cambiaban. La carta del rey comenzó a oscurecerse y a brillar pero entonces el 10 se situó sobre el rey y ambas cartas cayeron al suelo. Una vez allí la carta del rey intentó brillar y moverse, pero finalmente el 10 comenzó a arder incendiando también la carta que tapaba.

- Un regalo un tanto extraño… - comentó el Shinigami – igualmente se agradece.

- De nada… K. – rió la voz.

* * *

Kaiden se levantó nuevamente en mitad de la noche. En los últimos días siempre se había levantado de madrugada. Y siempre de mal humor. La tarde anterior casi le había arrojado la taza de café al pobre Ryu que solamente le preguntó si los informes de los nuevos ingresos los había sellado. Como cada vez que se había despertado fue al cuarto de baño, descalzo, y se echó agua en la cara y se quedó un rato mirando al espejo.

- ¡Y tu que coño miras! – le increpó a su reflejo y de un puñetazo el espejo se hizo pedazos. – 5 días y 5 noches… y siempre que consigo dormir me despierto 5 minutos después.

Apenas le preocupaban los cortes que estaban manchando de sangre el suelo del cuarto de baño. La fatiga le pesaba como una losa. Escuchaba todo como si estuviese detrás de una pared. Comenzaba a ver las cosas borrosas. Se sentía como si la madre de todas las resacas hubiese sentado su enorme trasero sobre su cerebro. Necesitaba despejarse… El aire nocturno… sin duda le ayudaría a poner las cosas en orden… Un paseo… una vuelta por el jardín… Hacia algo de frío… mejor… Los cristales crujieron cuando los aplastó sin darle mayor importancia en su camino hacia la ventana. Su mente estaba demasiado entumecida para darse cuenta del dolor. Ya se preocuparía cuando hubiese descansado. "La zampakutoh… el ataque q Me-chan… tengo que llevarla…" La precaución consiguió sobrepasar el bloqueo de pensamientos y agarró la funda de la espada antes de salir por la ventana al jardín sur.

* * *

- ¡¡Taicho¡¡¡Taicho¡Ha habido otro ataque! – Benji aporreó la puerta de la habitación de la capitana con todas sus fuerzas esperando que consiguiese despertarla.

- ¿Qué? – se incorporó Ela mordiendo aun el gran bizcocho de chocolate que al despertar resultó ser la almohada. - ¿Quién¿Dónde? – preguntó tras escupir un par de plumas.

- Ridea y Yorleni se encontraban cerca de la bodega 2, por lo visto estaban yendo a por provisiones para una de sus reuniones del FC ichiruki cuando fueron atacadas.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó la capitana mientras tomaba a Kuroichitsuki y salía de la habitación aun con el camisón.

- Están inconscientes pero no parecen haber sufrido heridas de consideración. Ya hemos avisado a la división 4 y están mandando a un equipo.

- ¡Taicho¡taicho! Han atacado a…

- Ya lo se Xevg… tranquila ya me lo ha dicho Benji, y vamos ahora para el jardín oeste.

- ¿Jardín oeste? No taicho, han atacado a Ryu y a Apollo. A la salida del edificio 3 algo les calló encima y comenzó a golpearles.

- ¿Otro ataque? Benji, avisa a Kara, el intruso aun está en la división que TODOS se enteren y vayan al menos en grupos de 3. Xevg, avisa a la 4 y pide refuerzos y equipo medico. ¡Y no dudéis en patearle el culo al cabrón que nos está atacando en nuestra casa!

* * *

Kage había seguido el rastro. El enorme arañazo en el pasillo indicaba que a quien perseguía estaba armado. Las gotas de sangre indicaban que estaba herido. Las escaleras a las que se dirigía apestaban a emboscada. Aun así aceptaría el desafío que le lanzaban. En silencio comenzó a subir las escaleras empuñando a Shounetsuboshi. La oscuridad envolvía todo.

El oficial subió las escaleras y llegó al piso superior. El pasillo estaba en penumbra pero pudo distinguir como algunas manchas de sangre se dirigían a una ventana próxima.

Kage tomó carrerilla y pasó de largo de esa ventana solo para saltar por la contigua intentando sorprender a quien le esperase en el tejado. Se impulsó en el aire y cayó sobre las tejas pesadamente listo para atacar.

Pero allí no había nadie.

* * *

- Kai¿estás despierto? La taicho ha dado la alarma – Yoruichi entró en la habitación del shinigami. En un primer momento solo pudo ver la oscuridad que reinaba en la sala. Las ventanas abiertas de par en par y las cortinas flotando al viento era lo único que podía verse con claridad a pesar de que las nubes del cielo nocturno impedía que la luz de las estrellas.

- ¿Kai?... ¿estás ahí? – La shinigami llevó instintivamente la mano a la empuñadura de su Zampakutoh y avanzó un par de pasos. Entonces una sensación de humedad bajo su pie derecho le llamó la atención. Su vista comenzó a adaptarse a la oscuridad y al darse cuenta de lo que habia pisado dio un respingo.

- Sangre… ¿qué?... ¡Kai! – Yoruichi se acercó al Shinigami que encogido en un rincón tenia la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas. Había manchas de sangre por las paredes, su Zampakutoh se encontraba a escasos pasos tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? Aguanta… traeremos un medico… ¿te han atacado?

- …. – el shinigami murmuró algo casi inteligible.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – La shinigami se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero para hacerle alzar la vista.

- Ya ha comenzado… - susurró Kaiden al oído de Yoruichi y esta sufrió un escalofrío.


	5. Chapter 5

Weakness cap 5: I'm the game

_Audiofic: Cuando llegue la doble barra abrid esta canción  
( )_

* * *

- No lo entiendo… ¿por qué? – Mizu caminaba cabizbaja mientras comentaba con Hiroe y Xevg lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_flashback_

- "Ya ha comenzado…" - susurró Kaiden al oído de Yoruichi y esta sufrió un escalofrío cuando Kaiden se inclinó hacia delante y saltó sobre ella tirándola al suelo. La shinigami reaccionó rápidamente y desenvainó su zampakutoh mientras intentaba levantarse pero ya estaba en desventaja. Su oponente había aprovechado el salto y había recuperado su arma.

- Kai ¿que estás haciendo? – le increpó la morena pero la única respuesta fue una risa nerviosa y un ataque en horizontal que quebró su defensa y la dejó contra la pared. Intentó zafarse y huir hacia la ventana, no tenia espacio para maniobrar pero los ataques le impedían moverse. Finalmente pudo lanzar un ataque directo contra el shinigami a la altura del hombro pero este se inclinó levemente y solo le causó un arañazo superficial. Un golpe seco en el codo y la Zampakutoh se escurrió entre sus dedos. No había tiempo de preparar un kidoh, ni espacio para hacer shumpo, pronto notaria el frío del metal contra su piel, rasgando la carne. Instintivamente cerró los ojos.

- Cht.

Cuando Yoruichi volvió a abrir los ojos pudo ver su reflejo en el filo de la Zampakutoh que había levantado el ataque lo justo para que no hubiese sufrido daño.

- "Fluye suavemente como el viento, Azota violentamente como las olas, Unabana" – El shikai del tercer oficial iluminó la habitación unos segundos para después volver a oscurecerse. La sangre salpicó a la shinigami y el cuerpo de su agresor calló frente a ella.

- Manta… ¿está?

- Está vivo… pero inconsciente. ¿Tú estás bien?

- El… ¿que le pasó?

_fin del flashback_

- Los médicos dicen que fue un brote sicótico producido por la falta de sueño. Sabia que estaba mal estos días pero no pensé que pudiese sucederle algo así. – Xevg parecía abatida.

- ¿Que le sucederá ahora? – preguntó Hiroe

- Probablemente le anulen la licencia de Shinigami por su estado, lo que no se es si la cámara de los 46 le impondrá un castigo por los ataques.

- ¿Qué castigo podrían imponerle? – se atrevió a preguntar Xevg.

- Atacar a 6 shinigamis compañeros de división… con un poco de suerte solamente le sellen los poderes de shinigami para reducir la virulencia del brote.

- ¿Con un poco de suerte solamente…? – comentaron ambas chicas a su teniente.

- También es posible que lo acusen de traición al Gotei 13 y ya sabéis lo que eso puede significar.

Las tres shinigamis alzaron la vista a la colina donde antes se alzaba el Soukioku. Aunque este hubiese sido destruido sabían bien que la cámara de los 46 disponía de otros medios para hacer valer la justicia.

* * *

Kage avanzaba por los puentes que unían los edificios de la división 1 con la torre del arrepentimiento. La aguja blanca que se alzaba justo en el centro de la Soul society. En un primer momento habian querido trasladar al causante de los tumultos en la división 13 a las carceles de la división 3, pero debido a la agresividad que manifestó al despertarse Los capitanes Izaya y Ailios llegaron a la conclusión de que seria mas seguro tenerle momentáneamente en la Torre blanca.

- Alto¿¡quien va!? Preguntó uno de los vigilantes que montaban guardia al pie del ultimo puente.

- Soy el Sexto oficial de la división 13, Kage, vengo a hablar con el prisionero.

- Disculpe Kage-sama, le acompañaremos.

- No será necesario, prefiero hablar a solas con él. Solamente cerrad detrás mía.

- … - los guardias se miraron y finalmente accedieron a la petición del oficial.

* * *

- _¿Quieres carta?_

- No. – respondió Kaiden tumbado en el suelo. Llevaba el kimono blanco de los detenidos, no tenia su zampakutoh y no estaba muy seguro de porqué había intentado matar a Yoruichi esa noche.

- _¿No quieres salir de aquí¿Despertar de esta pesadilla?_

- No… - La voz dudó unos instantes ante la respuesta del shinigami-

- _Te quitarán los poderes_ – añadió la voz

- No me importa

- _Serás aun mas débil_

- No habrá diferencia

- _Vas a perderlo todo._

- Mejor.

- _Incluso la vida_. – concluyó la voz.

El silencio se apoderó de la gran torre hueca.

- _Van a dejarte morir_

- Ellos no harían eso, estarán intentando sacarme de aquí…

- _Has mandado a la enfermería a 6 de ellos._

- Lo… lo comprenderán… quizás no pueda seguir siendo shinigami ... pero…

- _¿Pero? Ahora ya no hay salida_. – La sombra de una de las cartas se deslizó por una de las paredes.

- Te dije que no quería jugar.

- _No es para ti…_

- ¿Quien?

La puerta se abrió y una figura se perfiló en el umbral el pelo de punta, el haori sin mangas, la cicatriz en el ojo. No cabía duda de que era el sexto oficial Kage. Kaiden se intentó incorporar pero no tenia apenas fuerzas.

- Así que así quedan las cosas al final… - Cuando se cerró la puerta Kage avanzó hacia el shinigami detenido y se puso a su lado de pie observandole. Sin mediar palabra le propinó una tremenda patada en el costado y Kaiden rodó por el suelo.

- ¿No dices nada¿EH¿Que cojones te pasa? Le das una paliza a Me-chan y haces que enferme. No contento con eso, repites atacando a Yorleni y a Ridea y luego a Apollo y a Ryu, por sorpresa… a traición… ¿Quien habría sido el próximo¿EH¡Contesta maldita sea! Manta te detuvo cuando le tendiste esa trampa a Gatou… pero yo voy a hacer que vuelvas a tus cabales a base de ostias.

- _"¿Es ese tu compañero de la división¿El que no va a dejar que te ejecuten? Cierto… parece tener muchas ganas de hacerlo el mismo…"_ – rió la voz mientras Kage alzaba a Kaiden por el kimono blanco.

- Cállate… está furioso… - murmuró el recluso.

- ¿Eh¿Que estás diciendo¡Claro que estoy furioso has dejado inconsciente a Me-chan!

- _"No saldrás vivo de estas paredes…"_

- Callate… - dijo Kaiden con un leve tono de desesperación.

- ¡No pienso callarme¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? – Kage le zarandeó de un lado a otro como un pelele desmadejado.

- No… no quiero…

- ¡MIRAME MALDITA SEA! – Kage empujó a Kaiden al suelo desenvainó y lo observó durante un momento. - ¿Qué te ha pasado Kai?

- _"Has perdido el juego K"_

- ¿Como has llegado a esto? – Kage avanzó lentamente mientras la punta de su Zampakutoh chisporroteaba contra el suelo.

- _"La casa gana… siempre"_

- Kage…

El shinigami se detuvo a pocos pasos observando a su antiguo compañero.

- ¿Quieres jugar?

* * *

_It's all about the game, and how you play it_

_All about control, and if you can take it_

_All about your debt, and if you can pay it_

_It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it..._

Kage no entendía de donde había salido esa fuerza. Pero Kaiden se había levantado y tras agarrarle la cara le había lanzado contra la pared con una facilidad sobrehumana. Le había pillado por sorpresa. Y apenas se había repuesto del impacto cuando el Shinigami se había lanzado contra el dispuesto a darle un puñetazo que consiguió esquivar por pocos centímetros. Giró la hoja de su Zampakutoh dispuesto a propinarle un revés en la nuca a Kaiden para dejarlo inconsciente, pero para su sorpresa este situó su brazo en la trayectoria bloqueándolo.

- ¿Qué? - Se sorprendió el oficial cuando su adversario agarró la hoja de su espada y le propinó una tremenda patada a la altura del estomago.

Alarmados por los golpes los vigilantes abrieron la puerta y entraron. No debieron hacerlo. Shounetsuboshi cruzó la habitación lanzada por el shinigami y atravesó el hombro de uno de los vigilantes. El otro se dio la vuelta e intentó cerrar la puerta poco antes que el Bakudoh nº4 serpentease por la gran sala y se enroscase en su cuello.

- ¡Kai detente!

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me_

_I am control, no way you can change me_

_I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me_

_I am the pain, and I know you can't take me_

El Shinigami de blanco tiró de la cuerda luminosa y el guardia calló al suelo intentando respirar. Kage consiguió alcanzar al primer guardia y observando la herida apoyó su brazo en el hombro herido.

- "Surca la noche, Shounetsuboshi" – La hoja luminosa del shikai atravesó la carne del vigilante sin causar daños ya que El oficial utilizó la habilidad de su zampakutoh y la hizo etérea para sacarla tanto del herido como de la pared. Entonces se giró y vio frente a él a escasos centímetros la mirada perdida de su excompañero, frente a frente, sonriendo como un niño que le fuese a arrancar las alas a una mosca.

_It's time to play the game..._

_Ha, ha, ha, ha_

_Time to play the game!_

* * *

¿Como había podido pasar? Shounetsuboshi yacía al lado de su dueño de nuevo en su forma sellada. Había conseguido hacerle varios cortes a Kaiden pero había esquivado lo más grave. No… no había sido el causante del resultado de esa pelea. Su estilo de lucha era mas refinado, flanqueaba, hostigaba, guardaba la distancia pero nunca se alejaba demasiado y contraatacaba siempre rápidamente desmontando la defensa del rival. En aquel entrenamiento que realizaron hace unos días lo pudo comprobar. En esta ocasión, Aun desarmado se había mostrado mucho mas temerario. Cuando conseguía romper la defensa cargaba con un Shumpo contra él para derribarlo.

Cuando intentó hacerle retroceder con una ráfaga de golpes rápidos en vez de retirarse se pegó más aun y cada vez se volvía más rápido y más salvaje. Incluso ahora, caminaba en círculos a su alrededor observándole como un depredador. El Kimono blanco de los detenidos estaba rasgado y manchado de sangre pero parecía no tener ninguna herida.

- ¿Quien eres? – consiguió preguntar Kage escupiendo algo de sangre

- ¿Qué quien soy? Tu compañero Kai… que preguntas tienes… - respondió burlonamente el shinigami.

- Sé que no eres él.

- ¿Seee? Bueno me da igual – El shinigami comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿¡¡QUIEN ERES!!? – gritó Kage a pleno pulmón, el eco en la torre repitió la pregunta. El filo de una Zampakutoh apareció en el campo de visión del sexto oficial y el frio envolvió a Kage que notó como poco a poco la vista se le nublaba.

_I am the game, and I make the rules_

_So move on out, and you can die like a fool_


	6. Chapter 6

Weakness cap 6: Pernicious deeds

* * *

- Ela taicho¿de verdad estás segura de que es la mejor opción?

- No te quejes tanto, solo tendrás que sacarle una muestra. Además es probable que ya se haya calmado. – Mizu caminaba tras su capitana y al lado de un shinigami vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio. Ela se detuvo percatándose de algo.

- Está demasiado tranquilo. ¡Mi-chan vamos! – La capitana echó a correr y tras ella su teniente. El shinigami de la división 12 que les acompañaba se quedó perplejo y comenzó a correr tras ellas cargando con un pesado maletín.

Ela dobló la última esquina y la visión de la torre blanca inundó el paisaje. En el puente había un leve rastro de reiatsu y algunos signos de lucha. La capitana miró a su alrededor buscando al agresor.

- Ese reiatsu es…

- ¡Nii-chan! – Mizu cruzó el puente corriendo y entró en la torre del arrepentimiento. Allí encontró el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kage.

- Cielo santo…

- Aun vive… hay que avisar a la cuatro… - avisó la teniente tras comprobar que aunque tenia pulso era débil e irregular.

- Nee-chan… - consiguió articular un dolorido Kage.

- Shh… no hables… ahorra fuerzas… - El sexto oficial intentó decir algo pero perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Volutas de vapor salían del cuarto de baño de las chicas. Entre la neblina, Hiroe notaba como el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo pero la preocupación no se iba por el desagüe. Su pelo rubio se pegaba a su cara pero estaba perdida en una espiral de pensamientos. La última novedad que habían recibido de la cámara de los 46 indicaba que iban a ejecutarlo bajo cargos de traición. No habría juicio, ni revisión medica. Había enloquecido y simplemente lo sacrificarían como un perro. Se apoyó en las losas de la pared y agachó aun más la cabeza. El chapoteo del agua al caer le parecía cada vez mayor. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir los pensamientos de la shinigami. Entonces comenzó a oír una voz…

- "Hiroe…Hiroe…"

La shinigami se giró sobresaltada.

- "Hiroe-san… soy yo Kara, lo siento si te he asustado."

- Ka-chan… ¿que sucede? – Hiroe cerró el grifo y se tapó con la toalla.

- "Han llegado noticias de la división 1 acerca de Kai"

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- "Kai ha escapado, Kage-san fue a hablar con el y aprovechó la visita para huir"

- ¿Se sabe a donde ha ido?

- "No… lo mas probable que es haya escapado del Seretei, han mandado a las fuerzas especiales a capturarlo, los chicos están preocupados, vamos a salir nosotros tambien a buscarle, quizás podamos hacerle entrar en razón… o por lo menos traerle de vuelta antes que lo encuentren los de operaciones especiales."

- Voy con vosotros, solo espera a que termine de vestirme.

- "De acuerdo¿te espero fuera?"

- No te preocupes, avisa a los demás.

Kara salio del baño y Hiroe se quedó nuevamente a solas, dio unos pasos y se sentó en la banca para coger otra toalla e intentar secarse un poco el pelo.

- Ka-chan, te he dicho que no hace falta que me esperes, ve a avisar a los demás.

- Lo siento Sempai, Kara ya se ha ido… - Hiroe dio un respingo.

La shinigami se levantó de golpe y llevó su mano a su cintura en busca de su zampakutoh. pero solo encontró la toalla húmeda con la que cubría su cuerpo.

- Kai… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó intentando cubrirse mejor.

- Bueno…por lo visto hay otra vez gente que quiere matarme, pero no podía irme sin más… además tenia que recoger algo de aquí. – Kaiden golpeo suavemente la empuñadura de su zampakutoh. – Así que aproveché para pasarme por aquí. ¿No te molestará verdad? Además ibais a salir a buscarme así que os he ahorrado trabajo.

Hiroe buscó con la mirada sus cosas, Kuroineko estaba junto a su traje de shinigami, en su taquilla al otro lado de la alargada habitación y Kaiden estaba en medio. Avanzando lentamente mientras hablaba. Antes de que pudiese pronunciar un hechizo de Kidoh estaría desangrándose sobre el plato de ducha. Parecía una serpiente arrinconando un ratón.

- Kai… deja la Zampakutoh y volvamos a la torre, intentaremos hablar con la cámara de los 46 y les convenceremos de que no ha sido culpa tuya…

- ¿Ehhh? Venga ya… si si que lo ha sido… Hmmm… no lo recuerdo muy bien pero Melange fue la primera, salí de mi habitación y volví antes que llegase Yorleni… luego fui a por ella y a por Ridea no lo vieron venir… fue muy fácil dejarlas desarmadas y confusas, pero no fue suficiente… Apollo y Ryu si resultaron mas divertidos con ellos si tuve que esforzarme un poco y he de admitir que Manta me pilló por sorpresa pero si no hubiese sido por el no habría tenido un combate tan interesante con Kage en la torre…

- ¿Kage¿Qué hacia Kage allí?

- Ni idea, pero mira gracias a el estoy aquí… - Hiroe chocó con la pared de las duchas y el agua comenzó a fluir de nuevo. – Y ahora que estoy aquí, sempai… ¿quieres jugar?

Un escalofrio subió por la columna de Hiroe producido por el sonido metálico que produce una Zampakutoh al desenvainarse.

- La… las fuerzas especiales vendrán pronto…

- Si… ¿no es emocionante? – Kaiden siguió avanzando y Hiroe se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo buscando una salida. Gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer cuando el traje de prisionero de color blanco comenzó a empaparse arrastrando las manchas por el desagüe.

- No hagas esto…

- ¿El que? - Preguntó el shinigami agachándose para ponerse a la misma altura que su compañera. - Es solo un juego…

- "Kaiden-san, no le ponga un dedo encima de Hiroe-san o me veré obligada a hacerle daño."

- Kara… que alegría que aun estés aquí. - Kaiden se incorporó y se quitó el haorí arrojándoselo a Hiroe encima. – Ponte esto y sal a ver el espectáculo… va a ser divertido… muy divertido…

- "Kaiden-san… ahora deje su zampakutoh y acompañenos a la torre del arrepentimiento sin oponer resistencia" – Kara se mantenía en guardia observando los movimientos del Shinigami que mas que preocuparse se rascaba la nuca despreocupadamente.

- Sin oponer resistencia… vaya… eso no seria nada divertido… Ka-chan… vamos a jugar – y tras pronunciar esas palabras desapareció con un shumpo. Kara le buscó con la vista y como un acto reflejo inclinó su defensa hacia abajo para bloquear el ataque del shinigami que acababa de aparecer agachado enfrente suya.

El impacto fue algo mayor de lo que Kara esperaba, y trastabillo unos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando finalmente asentó la posición se vio trabada en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo bloqueando espada contra espada el envite del shinigami.

- Aquí te veo en desventaja Ka-chan… ¿poco espacio?, tengo una idea… Hadou no 31 – ¡Shakkahou! – Kara consiguió destrabarse y esquivar el Kidoh justo a tiempo antes de que las taquillas y parte de la pared saltasen por los aires.

- "¡Con el humo no puedo verle!" – la chica intentaba mantear la guardia ante cada sombra que se perfilaba en el humo.

- Ka-chan… ¿que estás haciendo? – preguntó el shinigami manteniéndose en el aire en el exterior de los baños.

- "¿Porqué no atacaste?" – Kara salió al exterior sin perder de vista a su antiguo compañero.

- Pseee… seria aburrido un combate en tan poco espacio…ahora ya tenemos todo el espacio que queramos… ¿seguimos? – Kara se puso en posición de combate. – Hmmm… este juego va a ser interesante… ¿pero te apetece que lo hagamos más interesante?

- "Esto es bastante serio Kaiden-san…"

- Si, si, por eso lo digo… vamos a apostarnos algo… hmmm… veamos que nos podriamos apostar... ¿Las zampakutohs?

- "No diga tonterías, no podemos jugarnos nuestras Zampakutohs¡son parte de nosotros!"

- Hmmm… cierto… Ah… ya se… ¡si ganas podrás hacer lo que quieras este cuerpo!

- "¿¿¿QUEEEEÉ???" – Kara se puso colorada y comenzó a salirle humo de las orejas ante la propuesta del shinigami.

- ¿No te parece bien? Es un cuerpo joven… está en forma…

La shinigami se había quedado sin palabras, su concentración en el combate la había hecho añicos con esa insinuación.

- ¡Vamos Ka-chan¡¡no te duermas ahora!! – Kaiden tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó sobre la Shinigami que a duras penas conseguía concentrarse. A pesar de su entrenamiento riguroso como asesina en el distrito 70, a pesar de todas las horas de entrenamiento en la academia esto le había pillado por sorpresa.

Los filos volvieron a cruzarse, ahora la mayoría de las trabas las ganaba la shinigami imponiendo su mayor fuerza y su zampakutoh, pero los ataques del shinigami parecían venir de todas direcciones y Kara no conseguía encontrar un punto para contraatacar.

Entonces sucedió en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo el shinigami aprovechó una pequeña abertura en la defensa de la shinigami. El filo rozó el cuello de la chica pero no llego a cortar la piel.

- No te lo estás tomando en serio Kara ¿que es lo que te retiene? – Las espadas de ambos shinigamis apuntaban a los puntos vitales de sus adversarios.

- "No quiero hacerte daño"

- Hmmm creo que necesitas motivación.

* * *

Otra vez esa habitación las sombras de cartas fantasmales cruzaban las paredes, y el techo. Las losas del suelo simulaban las caras de infinidad de dados. Pero eran unos nuevos pies los que pisaban ese suelo.

- "¿Donde estoy?" – pensó Kara descubriendo el nuevo paisaje.

- Bienvenida querida, a mi juego – Anunció una voz.


	7. Chapter 7

Weakness cap 7: Critical error

* * *

- Puedes estar tranquila solo estás aquí como mi invitada – anunció cortésmente la voz

- "¿Qué es este sitio?" – preguntó la shinigami sin rodeos.

- ¡Que directa! Por favor tranquilizate… solo te traía para recordarte que es lo que realmente nos estamos jugando…

Las luces se apagaron y como si se tratase de un foco de un escenario una luz iluminó una esfera amarillenta surcada por un gran anillo de hueso tallado. Kara se acercó para observarla mejor.

- "¿Que… es esto?" – La shinigami intentó tocar la superficie amarillenta pero se sobresaltó cuando la sombra de una mano se perfiló intentando tocar su dedo.

- "¡Santo cielo!" – se alarmó la chica al ver que una segunda mano palpaba el interior de la esfera y después una cara que intentaba otear lo que le rodeaba.

- "Kai…"

- ¡Bingo! – saltó la voz

- "¡Libéralo ahora mismo…!"

- ¿Entonces quieres jugar?

- "¡Que lo liberes ahora mismo!" – Las manos comenzaron a golpear el interior de la esfera con desesperación.

- Entonces, gáname… la apuesta acaba de subir.

* * *

Esos escasos minutos duraron menos de un parpadeo en el mundo real donde aun las espadas permanecían preparadas para acabar con el contrario inminentemente. Kara uso uno de los cuchillos que tenia guardados en el interior de su traje de shinigami para ganar algo de tiempo y poder retomar las distancias.

- "No me cabe duda, es un Hollow, por eso actuaba de forma tan violenta. La forma de su reiatsu… se ha hecho con el cuerpo de Kai ¿Pero como¿Cómo puedo vencerle sin matar a Kai? – El shinigami se arrancó con cuidado el cuchillo clavado en su hombro y lo miró divertido.

- ¡Armas ocultas! Bien… aun nos quedan cartas boca abajo ¿no Kara?

- "Como lo hace… ¿como lo controla?" – Kaiden movía el brazo herido simulando que calentaba, parecía no haber recibido ninguna herida a pesar de que la sangre seguía goteando lentamente. – "Es eso…" – Finalmente se percató, el pequeño colgante de hueso era exactamente igual al de la esfera que encerraba a Kaiden en ese extraño mundo.

- Listo… ¿seguimos?

- "Prepárate, esta vez iré en serio"

- No esperaba otra cosa…

Kara se lanzó contra el shinigami con un tajo dirigido a la clavicula. Diagonal, directo, simple, bastante potente para bloquearlo y en una posición complicada, pero muy sencillo de esquivar, un leve desplazamiento hacia atrás y el cuello del shinigami estaba a salvo… Pero no el colgante que ahora se hallaba expuesto a la trayectoria de la hoja.

Los ojos de Kaiden se abrieron de par en par cuando la hoja finalmente alcanzó la superficie de hueso tallado y la hizo añicos. Kara sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

En ese extraño mundo la esfera amarillenta se resquebrajó y dejó a su ocupante finalmente libre.

- "Mierda…"

* * *

Los trozos de hueso cayeron al suelo descomponiéndose en una nube de polvo y reiatsu. Kara seguía sonriendo y le dirigió una sonrisa a su compañero que ahora permanecía inmóvil con la cabeza gacha. Eso alarmó a la shinigami.

- "¿Kai?" – el shinigami alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Si, Ka-tan? – preguntó el shinigami con una sonrisa afable. Kara empezó a reír aliviada. Y al poco se le contagió la risa a su compañero. Hasta que se oyó un crujido.

La sangre salpicó la cara de la shinigami que dejó de reír paralizada.

- "Drena Reisei Mizumi" (Lago de la calma)

La invocación desprendió un leve brillo azulado que partió del cuerpo de Kaiden atravesado desde la espalda para alcanzar una pequeña gema en la base de la empuñadura del arma.

- "¡Kyo¡Pero que has hecho!" – saltó Kara cuando el cuerpo del Shinigami cayó a tierra inerte. – "¡Lo has matado!"

- ¡Iba a matarte¡Estabas en una posición idónea para que te contraatacara! – respondió el shinigami

- "Dios… Kai…" – Kara miró hacia abajo donde Hiroe permanecía blanca como una sabana al presenciar la escena. – "Estúpido¡ya estaba bien!, Maté al Hollow que le controlaba… ¡se había acabado todo! Maldición… quizás aun esté vivo…"

La shinigami intentó descender pero se encontró de lleno al escuadrón de ejecutores.  
- Le hemos encontrado, patio de la división 13. No, no hay presencia de reiatsu. La situación está controlada. – Informó el líder del escuadrón a la base central a través de un micrófono.

- "Lo has matado… ¿porqué?... ¿porqué te metiste?"

- No lo maté solo sellé sus poderes de shinigami… intentaba reducirlo, hacer que no pudiese contraatacar… ¡No podía saber que estaría tan débil que no sobreviviría!

- "¡¡Claro que…" –comenzó a reprender Kara, pero entonces se percató de algo muy importante – "¿Sellaste sus poderes?" – Kara apuntó con su zampakutoh a Kyo. – "no mientras… aun lo noto… tu espada está emitiendo su reiatsu… ¡le has robado la energía espiritual!"

- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías mujer… no intentes pagarla conmigo… solo quería …salvarte la vida…

Las palabras de Kyo se disolvían en el aire mientras Kara concentraba su habilidad lo máximo que podía para penetrar en la mente del shinigami.

* * *

El sonido de una espada al desenvainarse fue lo primero que percibió. Poco después llegó una voz conocida.

- "Kai¿que estás haciendo levantado? Aun tienes mucha fiebre, vuelve a tu habitación ahora irá Yorleni a llevarte unas medicinas… ¿Qué haces con la Zampakutoh? Kai, basta… vuelve a tu habitación y descansa… luego te encontrarás mejor…"

- "Go… gomen, Me-chan… no se que… no me encuentro bien… perdona…"

Desde el punto de vista que tenia Kara observaba como el cuerpo de Kaiden se bamboleaba confundido aun seriamente afectado por la fiebre y volvía a su habitación. Justo después, notó como se movía, avanzaba entre las plantas del jardín y caía sobre Melange por sorpresa.

Nuevamente Kara notaba como avanzaba entre las plantas… esta vez había mucha menos luz. Pero no necesitaba la luz para saber que estaba siguiendo a alguien. Cada pocos metros la figura que iba por delante se detenía, se agarraba la cabeza y golpeaba el suelo rabioso. Entonces escuchó un par de voces provenientes de una bodega. La figura se alzó y permaneció inmóvil como un lobo que acababa de detectar a su futura presa. En un parpadeo la perdió de vista. Un par de miradas a los lados intentando seguir el rastro resultaron infructuosas pero finalmente recuperó la pista cuando escuchó un par de gritos y el sonido de varias botellas al romperse contra el suelo.

Pudo llegar a ver como la figura blandía la zampakutoh contra dos shinigamis desarmadas pero finalmente se detenía en seco y se agarraba la cara como si acabase de salir de un sueño. Tras un par de pasos hacia atrás el atacante se retiró dejando a las chicas confundidas en el suelo. Los ojos a través de los que veía Kara no dudaron y acabaron el ataque rápidamente. Justo a tiempo de que nuevamente escuchase ruido de combate. A paso de Shumpo y sin volver la vista atrás esta vez se encontró con 2 shinigamis combatiendo contra Kaiden, Los farolillos del edificio cercano no dejaba dudas de su identidad. En esta ocasión el combate resultó mas cruento ya que los dos shinigamis opusieron resistencia, pero ya se encontraban en desventaja. Cuando parecian casi derrotados, Kaiden huyó nuevamente. La escena siguiente se repitió como la anterior.

Los ojos aun seguían la estela de Kaiden hasta su habitación. Permaneció junto a la ventana oculto en las sombras. Escuchó llamar a la puerta y también como Yoruichi entraba. Pero no contó con un tercer reiatsu que se aproximaba, uno bastante fuerte así que esta vez los ojos huyeron primero.

La zampakutoh que llevaba aun goteaba sangre y Kara podia notar la sangre que palpitaba en las sienes. Un sablazo a la pared y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, entonces se dio cuenta que alguien le seguía. Continuó con el mismo paso subio al piso de arriba y salio por la ventana de ahí a la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Un shinigami salio poco después y bajo sus pies exclamó una maldición.

Los ojos volvieron a abrirse cerca de la torre del arrepentimiento, el sonido de una batalla salía de las blancas paredes. Los ojos observaron con calma como la batalla terminó y una figura con un traje blanco manchado salió de la torre

- "¿Seeee? Bueno me da igual" – pronunció la figura y después salió de allí realizando shumpos.

- "¿¿¡¡Quien eres!!??" resonó por todos lados mientras los ojos avanzaban hacia el interior de la torre. Después, Kara vio como desenvainaba la zampakutoh y acuchillaba a Kage hasta drenarle toda su energía.

* * *

- … En serio no… mira lo siento, lo siento mucho…

- "Es mentira… No lo sientes en absoluto… te aprovechaste de que se habia vuelto loco para encubrir tus ataques… Maldito cerdo…" – Kara apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su Zampakutoh

- Cht… de verdad que preferiría no hacer esto…

- "A por él… a por él… rájale… destrípale… vamos… vamos… vamos… córtale la cabeza…" – En la mente de Kara resonaban esas palabras ganando intensidad, podía notarlo igual que aquella vez. Hasta que no pudo aguantar mas y se lanzó contra Kyo que ya esperaba el ataque.

Las espadas se cruzaron rapidamente y el shinigami al darse cuenta de su desventaja rapidamente urdió un plan.

- ¡Ayudadme¡Kara es su compinche e intenta acabar conmigo! – Kyo sonrio satisfecho sin apartar la vista de la pequeña shinigami que en breves segundos se vería avasallada por varios grupos de ejecutores de las fuerzas especiales.

No obstante los segundos pasaron y nada sucedió.

- ¿Qué estáis esperando¡Detenedla! – ordenó el investigador.

- Lo siento… ahora mismo están un poco indispuestos…

Kaiden permanecía de pie sujetando por el cuello a uno de los componentes del escuadrón de ejecutores. El resto permanecían heridos en el suelo del patio.

- Gracias, sin vuestra ayuda no habría conseguido librarme de ese parasito… - Kaiden extendió el dedo índice hacia la pareja de shinigamis que le observaban como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma. El reiatsu comenzó a acumularse en la punta de su dedo, pero no se trataba de una técnica propia de un shinigami.

- Gracias Kara por romper el sello que protegía su consciencia, y gracias Kyo, por dejarle sin poderes para que pudiese rematarlo. Ahora, como agradecimiento jugaremos de verdad... - y el Cero tiñó de carmesí el cielo del seretei.

aa


	8. Chapter 8

Weakness capitulo 8 - Jackpot!

* * *

El cero fue solamente un aviso, un disparo al cielo. Kara aun no había conseguido asimilar lo sucedido y Kyo aun sorprendido se repuso y de una patada en la boca del estomago dejó a Kara desprotegida.

- Lo siento, pero necesitaré también tu fuerza. – y preparó su zampakutoh para acabar con la tercera contendiente del inminente combate. – "Drena…"

La zampakutoh no llegó a mas. El brazo armado del shinigami quedó sujeto antes de que pudiese realizar el ataque.

- Nooo… amigo no… Esta chica tiene mucho mas juego que el que ha dado hasta ahora… así que no voy a permitir que me lo fastidies… - Kaiden le propinó un tremendo tajo al costado de Kyo sin soltar su brazo de la presa.

La sangre salpicó en todas direcciones y el shinigami se inclinó sobre si mismo intentando contener la hemorragia.

- Bueno Kara, este no nos molestará en un rato¿seguimos? – Anunció el shinigami poseído lanzando un tajo al aire para limpiar la sangre de la espada.

- "Te maté… acabé contigo cuando destruí tu cuerpo… ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?" – La telepata no conseguía incorporarse acusando un intenso dolor probablemente debido a alguna costilla rota.

- ¿Matarme¿Por destruir ese colgante? Ni siquiera se como es que lo tenia él… pero fue todo un incordio… cuando intentaba atacarle directamente la barrera aparecía y me rechazaba… ¡solo podía controlarle temporalmente! Es como cuando tienes que esperar para montarte en una atracción… pfff… Ese colgante, ese anillito de hueso… era lo único que le mantenía a salvo.

- "Entonces… por eso me dejarse verle en ese extraño mundo… Kai no quería escapar… por eso dejaste claramente que el colgante quedase desprotegido… Me tendiste una trampa…"

- Claro… era un farol… ya te dije que esto no es mas que un juego…

- "¿Y porqué no te lo quitaste cuando asumiste el control?"

- Ya te contesté a eso… era su única defensa… si intentaba quitármelo o destruirlo me haría daño o puede incluso que me hiciese salir de su cuerpo… y por supuesto el no iba a renunciar a tal defensa… pero bueno… ya no existe.

- "¿Kai sigue ahí dentro?"

- Quizá… quizá no… cuando "el señor jeringa" atacó tu amigo había pasado a la ofensiva y estaba haciéndome retroceder… casi me tenia arrinconado pero ¡PAM! Nos acuchillaron y comenzó a disminuir su fuerza hasta dejarle tieso. – rió satisfecho. – fue todo un golpe de suerte.

- "Golpes voy a darte yo a ti" – Y Kara consiguió lanzar un tajo ascendente contra el cuerpo de Kaiden.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con toda esa fuerza que notaba antes? – el shinigami mantenía la defensa deteniendo el filo con la guarda de su Zampakutoh. – ¿No me digas que eso es todo lo que te queda? – Comentó con desilusión.

Kaiden deshizo la traba con un leve giro y después incrustó el puño izquierdo en las costillas lastimadas de Kara dejándola caer al patio.

- Pfff… ¿Ya no queda nada que valga la pena?

- "Regenera tus brotes, Shokubutsu" – y una luz verdosa iluminó un tejado cercano.

- ¿Eh¿Y eso? – Kaiden observó como Kyo ahora llevaba una Zampakutoh distinta, parecía ser un bastón completamente de madera salvo una piedra exactamente igual a la de su anterior zampakutoh.

- Reisei Mizumi no solo drena reiatsu, almacena la zampakutoh de aquellos a los que ha atacado. – rió Kyo mientras ahora su Zampakutoh volvia a la forma normal. – "Despedaza, Gintsuru"

- Ohm… esa si no me equivoco es la de Melange… - murmuró el shinigami observando como las hojas paralelas se curvaban hasta adoptar la forma definitiva

- Jejejeje… Ya que no la verás más manejar su Shikai… ¡te daré el lujo de que sea lo último que veas! – anunció triunfante Kyo blandiendo la espada frente a si.

La ilusión comenzó a formarse y Kyo se lanzó al ataque rodeándolo por su flanco izquierdo. No obstante su ofensiva se cortó en seco cuando una mano se cernió sobre su cuello privándolo del aire.

- Verás nene… la verdad es que me importa una mierda. – y dicho esto Kaiden estampó su puño en la cara del shinigami sin soltar su propia Zampakutoh.

Kyo cayó sobre las tejas de un pasillo haciéndolas añicos y de nuevo la luz verdosa cubrió su cuerpo.

- Eres estupido… ¿solo porque has conseguido cartas buenas crees que vas a ganar? Escucha novato… no tienes ni idea. Incluso yo se que los poderes y las habilidades que acabas de conseguir están a millones de años del usuario original… Desaparece de una vez, para ti el juego termina aquí. Y has perdido.

Nuevamente el patio de la división 13 se iluminó con la luz carmesí del Cero, pero esta vez no era ningún aviso. El impacto fue directo, lo poco que quedaba del pasillo se desplomó sobre Kyo y solamente asomó el filo roto de Reisei Mizumi en su forma sellada.

- Uno menos… ¿te encuentras ya en forma para seguir? Ka…

El shinigami no pudo terminar la frase. Se quedó bloqueado. Con todo el cuerpo en tensión.

- "¿Que…está pasando ahora?" – Hiroe estaba ayudando a la telépata con sus leves conocimientos de Kidoh curativo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡estabas muerto! Te acuchillaron y te dejaron sin reiatsu¡te barrí de este cuerpo// Nooo… solamente fue una herida superficial… un rasguño… si… de lado a lado… pero un rasguño… ahora devuélveme mi cuerpo…

- ¿Kaiden? – preguntó Hiroe cuando los espasmos remitieron.

- Si… más o menos… esta cosa es bastante fuerte pero podré contenerlo algo de tiempo… llama al grupo de fuerzas especiales… o a la taicho…

- "Kai…" - murmuró mentalmente Kara incorporándose

- Por favor no me tengáis en cuentas las borderías que me haya podido hacer decir esta cosa…

- Eso ya lo hablaremos cuando estés bien… - respondió Hiroe acercándose ahora a Kaiden. Este no pudo ocultar una sonrisa agridulce.

Un destello blanco cruzó el patio y casi impacta en Hiroe de no ser porque Kara intervino en el último momento.

- Todo esto es muy tierno, el reencuentro, el "todos felices y comieron perdices"… ¡pero yo sigo vivo!

- Ahhhh… ¿pero es que los malos nunca se mueren? – protestó un exasperado Kaiden - // eso, aplícate el cuento y deja que siga el juego…

- "Hiroe, Kai no puede luchar en su estado, pero si nos descuidamos y nos acierta con la habilidad de su zampakutoh habremos perdido la partida."

- Si… vamos a darle una paliza las dos… Kai… tu intenta no perder la cabeza vamos a enseñarle a este 10 chulito como se las gastan las chicas 13…

* * *

La luz morada inundaba ese extraño mundo repleto de sombras de cartas, de sonidos de dados, de ruletas y de pilas de fichas de colores.

- Vamos… no tiene mucho sentido que te escondas ahora. Se de sobra que estás ahí… es mas… mientras este teatrillo siga aquí tu también seguirás… - gritaba Kaiden empujando una de las pilas de fichas. – No tiene sentido ser tímidos ahora… vamos… hemos jugado muchas partidas juntos, has controlado mi cuerpo como si fuera una marioneta y yo desde luego se que eres un cabroncete tramposo. Vamos… no voy a hacerte mucho daño… solo voy a quitarte la ludopatía a ostia limpia.

- "Pareces muy confiado K, pero te recuerdo que no puedes librarte de mi… incluso después de haber vuelto pillándome por sorpresa. Solo tengo que esperar a que bajes la guardia, a que te eches a descansar… y entonces te arrinconaré de nuevo."

- Pseee… va a ser una pelea eterna… Dime hollow… ¿quieres jugar? – preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

* * *

- ¡Kara! – gritó Hiroe cuando la hoja rozó el hombro de la shinigami morena.

- "Drena…

- Ni lo menciones gorrón… - el ataque de Hiroe obligó a Kyo a recuperar las distancias anulando la invocación. – ¿estás bien Ka-chan?

- "Si, estuvo cerca, gracias"

- No hay de qué – respondió la shinigami mientras cerraba el corte de su compañera.

La pelea permanecía igualada. Kyo no cedía terreno y contraatacaba a las chicas con ferocidad buscando un momento para robarle la energía a una de las dos, pero la otra siempre reaccionaba a tiempo desbaratando sus planes. Mientras tanto el cansancio hacia mella en ambos bandos. Hiroe era la que se encontraba mas descansada de los 3 pero su habilidad en el cuerpo a cuerpo era inferior a la de Kyo y dependía de Kara para salvar el combate cerrado. Ella por su parte era superior en cuerpo a cuerpo al shinigami, pero había sufrido daños que ralentizaban sus reflejos y a menudo sufría heridas que de acumularse la pondrían en un grave aprieto. Por suerte El kidoh de curación de Hiroe bastaba para equilibrar el balance.

- Aguanta un poco mas Kara… pronto llegarán la taicho y los refuerzos y no podrá huir.

- Eso es cierto… me habéis causado muchos problemas… pero ya se como acabar con esto… Hadou no 61 Rukujyoukourou

Los barrotes luminosos se cerraron entorno a Kara y Kyo se lanzó a la carga contra Hiroe.

- "Drena… Reisei Mizumi…"

* * *

Las cartas se deslizaban boca abajo en la mesa, a un lado Kaiden, al otro una figura sombria semitranslucida. La consciencia del hollow.

- A una partida de poker… - Kaiden tomó las cartas y las observó. Su oponente hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Cambias alguna?

- No¿y tú? – insinuó el shinigami.

- Tampoco… ¿Cuál será la apuesta esta vez?

- Todo – respondio el shinigami. La voz pensó unos instantes y finalmente aceptó. – Lo veo y como no podemos subir mas… ¿Descubrimos?

- 2 Reyes y 2 Reinas reveló la sombra. Doble pareja - anunció satisfecho.

Kaiden comenzó a revelar las cartas una a una. Un 10… una J… una Q…

- "¿Una escalera real?" – se sorprendió la sombra.

- Una K…

- Y finalmente… un 3

- No… solamente era un farol…

- "¿Algunas ultimas palabras?" – rió la sombra viéndose ganadora.

- Bueno… si…

* * *

En el mundo real, las facciones de Hiroe se tensaron cuando cerró los ojos instintivamente. El filo de Kyo notó dificultad al atravesar la carne mientras Kara dejó de forcejear contra el Kidoh al ver la escena.

Kaiden sujetaba con ambas manos el filo de Reisei Mizumi hundido hasta más de la mitad de su longitud a la altura del estomago. Todos pudieron oír la última palabra que susurró.

- "Jackpot!"


	9. Chapter 9

Weakness cap 9 – No more lights for the king of games

* * *

Una gota calló en el patio de la división 13. Después cientos, de ellas le siguieron, entre ellas unas pocas brillaban con un intenso color rojo durante unos segundos hasta que al tocar el suelo se difuminaban con las demás gotas de agua que empezaban a caer. La llegada del otoño era inminente pese al calor que aun se resistía a irse. De la misma forma que las manos del shinigami se negaban a liberar la hoja que sujetaba.

El leve brillo azulado que fluía desde el shinigami hasta la empuñadura de la espada cada vez se hacia mas débil.

- "Kai…" – Hiroe finalmente abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Kara en su cabeza.

- Cht… Hadou no 4 Byakurai – invocó Kyo intentando liberar su arma. El disparo Impactó de lleno en el cuerpo del shinigami que finalmente soltó el arma y cayó al suelo sobre los escombros del pasillo derruido. – Bien… ahora sigamos…

- …En el abismo de la conflagración, espera los cielos lejanos… - terminó de recitar Hiroe

- JOD…

- Hadou no 63… ¡SOUREN SOUKATSUI! – dijo tocando con las palmas de las manos el torso de Kyo.

Un destello. Se hizo el silencio solo para ser roto por el trueno del Kidoh. Kyo había bajado la guardia al ver atrapado su arma y dejó de prestarle atención a la shinigami que detrás de su compañero preparó el contraataque. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Cuando notó primero la suave presión sobre su pecho y después cuando el Kidoh abrasó su uniforme de shinigami así como la piel que había debajo.

Kara quedó libre del Bakudoh que la inmovilizaba, pero aun estaba en shock.

Abajo el cuerpo de Kyo se encontraba incrustado entre las losas del patio, a pesar de la sangre que salía por su boca seguía moviéndose torpemente. Entonces comenzó a reirse entre esputos sanguinolientos.

- Ya no tenéis escapatoria, los refuerzos del escuadrón de ejecutores han llegado. Escuadrón de ejecutores, DETENED A LAS TRAIDORAS. – ordenó casi sin poder moverse. El pequeño cuerpo de Kara temblaba, pero no debido al miedo si no a la rabia, una rabia que sobrepasada la sorpresa inicial ardía. Pronto, toda esa rabia mostraría la cara oculta, la que se crió en el distrito 72…

Se había aprovechado de todos impunemente… "castigalo". Habia robado lo mas sagrado para cualquier shinigami, "Arráncale lo mas preciado". Había llevado a un compañero a la mismísima antesala de la cámara de ejecuciones y no siendo suficiente… había muerto por su culpa… "Asesinalo"…

Kara iba a lanzarse sobre Kyo para hacerlo callar definitivamente cuando notó algo a su espalda.  
Dos centellas plateadas surcaron el cielo oscurecido por las nubes y rasgaron la carne como si se tratase de papel. Kyo aulló de dolor cuando los sais gemelos de Kuroichitsuki le atravesaron los antebrazos clavándolo al suelo. Kara noto como unos brazos la envolvían desde atrás y sobre su cabeza tintinearon 3 cuentas de cristal.

- Calma Ka-chan, ahora todo estará bien. – susurró la teniente y como si se tratase de un sedante, la pequeña shinigami consiguió recuperar el control.

Algo mas abajo Manta y Aiolos cubrían la posición mientras el teniente de la cuarta división Xelloss desplegaba a su equipo para tratar a los heridos incluyendo a Kaiden que aunque permanecía inconsciente aun respiraba.

- Escuadrón de ejecutores. – Anunció Ela con voz autoritaria. – que este traidor no vuelva a caminar bajo la luz del sol.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila. La noche anterior llovió y el aire llevaba un agradable olor a tierra húmeda y una frescura renovada. Aun así la capitana del décimo tercer escuadrón estaba mas preocupada por captar algo de lo que se hablaba en el interior de la sala de reuniones en el que se estaban interrogando a Kara y a Hiroe por lo sucesos acontecidos hace una semana. Por mucho que pegaba la oreja a la puerta no conseguía distinguir el murmullo… Maldijo la barrera que impedía que las ondas telepáticas de Kara atravesasen los muros y maldijo su poca previsión por no haber traído uno de los cotilleitors de Hana.

- Ela-sama. Han llegado los resultados del análisis que le pidió a Soki-taicho. – le sorprendió una voz a su espalda.

- Ahhhh… digo… Bien, bien… - Intentó disimular la capitana mientras tomaba el sobre y lo leía rápidamente.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a salir los pocos shinigamis presentes. Un jurado elegido al azar entre las 13 divisiones, un pequeño grupo representativo de la división 10 y el capitán Ailios de la división 1 que hizo las veces de juez.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó la capitana a su homologo de la primera división.

- Bueno… no hubo muchos problemas y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en la resolución. Además la rápida recuperación de los agredidos aclaró las pocas dudas y confirmaron la versión de Kara. Tu chico queda libre de los cargos y a Kyo ya lo han llevado a las mazmorras de la división 3. En unos días la cámara de los 46 decidirá si le acusan de traición al Gotei 13 – informó Ailios.

- Buffff… - suspiró aliviada Ela.

- Por cierto… Naeros me comentó el otro dia que… - comenzó a decir el capitán.

- EHHHH… MIS CHICAS MAS MARAVILLOSAS¡¡¡VENID QUE OS DE UN ABRAZO!!! – cambió de tema rápidamente la capitana oliéndose el tema del que hablaba el shinigami. – Todo salió bien ¿no¿estáis bien?

- Todo perfecto taicho – le respondió Hiroe

- "Han acordado que Kaiden pase un tiempo en observación hasta que se tengan los resultados de los análisis" – apostilló Kara.

- Ya los tengo, y es hora de hacerle una visita. – informó la capitana mostrando el sobre de los resultados.

* * *

- Kai, De verdad, no se como aun puedes tener fuerza para pelearte con la enfermera.

- Joder Kage… que me quiere poner una inyección y no aguanto las agujas…

- Estése quieto de una vez por favor… - insistió la enfermera.

- Y eso lo dice alguien que ha sido atravesado como un pincho moruno 2 veces el mismo día y aun tiene un agujero en el estomago del tamaño de una manzana.

- Ya pero es que YAAAAAYYYY!!!!!

- Ahora descanse de una vez. – ordenó la enfermera tras lograr su objetivo. – Las otras veces no se quejó nada…

- ¿"Otras veces"? – preguntó el shinigami doliendose del pinchazo.

- Claro nene… mientras estabas durmiendo los 5 ultimos dias te han acribillado con unas jeringuillazas así. – informó Kage divertido.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Ela en la puerta seguida de las 2 shinigamis.

- Taichou… he sido agredido… me han robado la pureza… ¡y además mientras dormia! - lloró el shinigami.

- Ya claro… era solo una inyección… - dijo la capitana mientras guardaba las distancias con la bandeja de jeringuillas que llevaba la enfermera.

- Bueno… ya han salido los análisis que le pedí a Soki que hiciese.

- ¿y que dicen?

"Aparentemente el hospedador no sufre graves daños hasta pasados unos días." – El capitán del 12º escuadrón anotaba los resultados de los análisis en su libreta. – "No obstante pasados el umbral de incubación la presencia del ente se manifiesta en un incremento de agresividad, la imposibilidad de un descanso continuado y si se expone el tiempo suficiente incluso puede derivar en la perdida de control total y absoluta de la consciencia."

* * *

"Aun así, el primer sujeto que entró en contacto con el ente ha superado la infección en estado Terminal, quedando totalmente libre de su influencia"

- ¿Me lo traduces taicho? – preguntó Kage un tanto confuso.

- Viene a significar que Kaiden no tendrá que aguantar a ese Hollow nunca más. Está curado

- "El método empleado en la descontaminación es aun desconocido. Ya que el paciente aun se encuentra en estado grave y la división 4 impide que le realicemos mas pruebas."

- Kage-san, es hora de su inyección. – entró nuevamente la enfermera.

- Ah no… esta momia estará convaleciente, pero yo aun puedo mover las piernas. – dijo el shinigami corriendo hacia la ventana y saltando por ella aun con el brazo en cabestrillo.

- Kara, Hiroe, traed a Kage y ayudad a la enfermera a que le ponga la inyección – ordenó Ela a sus acompañantes.

- Hai taicho! – dijeron las dos y salieron también por la ventana.

- Bueno Kai… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿el qué?

- Desterrar al hollow de tu cuerpo. Por lo que dice Soki, era un estado irreversible.

- Un farol. – fue la respuesta del shinigami.

- ¿Un farol? Explícate…

- Verá taicho… ese Hollow era un adicto al juego. Me torturaba por las noches con pesadillas para convencerme de que jugase con el… cartas, dados, ruleta. Creo que es así como poco a poco iba ganándome el control. No obstante aun me di cuenta de una cosa. Podía retomar el control del cuerpo presionándole con energía espiritual. Durante la lucha con Ka-chan conseguí retomar el control. Kara rompió el anillo que me dio ese viejo hace unas semanas cuando me mandaste a calmar la revuelta. Dijo que conocía a Kitsune Aoikiba.

- ¿Quién es esa Kitsune?

- Se ganó el sobrenombre de "colmillo azul" en el rukongai. Trajo bastantes años de cabeza a los que intentaban poner algo de orden entre los distritos 68 a 70. Pero bueno, fue la mujer que me cuidó a mí y a un grupo de niños en el distrito 66. Era lo más parecido a una madre que pudimos encontrar. Si ese anillo de hueso venia de ella no podía rechazarlo. Lo que no se es quien era el viejo. En cualquier caso, ese anillo me proporcionaba una "zona segura" del ataque del hollow. No podía controlar bien mi cuerpo estando ahí dentro, pero tampoco me ganaba terreno, lo mas parecido a un descanso que podía tener. Así conseguí reunir fuerzas y poner contra las cuerdas al hollow, recé para que fuese suficiente para debilitarlo hasta destruirlo, o dejarlo encerrado en algún sitio… o simplemente ganar tiempo… pero cuando iba a acabarlo Kyo me atacó y me dejó sin fuerzas. El hollow se me merendó literalmente… hasta que en el combate la espada de Kyo se rompió y liberó todos los poderes almacenados.

- Si, Melange y los demás ya están bien, te darán una colleja cuando llegues al cuartel pero no parecen mucho mas enfadados. – informó la capitana.

- Bueno… el caso es que nos pilló por sorpresa, tanto al Hollow como a mí. Pero ya sabia que no iba a poder acabar con el, por lo menos no así. Así que pensé en un plan. Le distraje con una apuesta, el todo por el todo. Jugamos, intenté ganar tiempo hasta encontrar el momento oportuno. Y fue cuando Kyo liberaba su espada cuando aproveché, tomé el control de mi cuerpo y me interpuse en la trayectoria de su espada para después anular todas las defensas. El Hollow reclamó el premio por haberme ganado la partida. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido ya estaba siendo drenado por la zampakutoh de Kyo. Ese hollow es puro reiatsu, sin cuerpo físico. Lo aposté todo y tuve que perder para ganar. – La capitana le dio un collejón dejandole confundido.

- Serás idiota… ¿Qué habría pasado si te hubieses quedado tu también sin reiatsu? Estarías muerto.

- Si le digo la verdad taicho… no confiaba en sobrevivir al segundo impacto. – murmuró el shinigami. - La capitana cerró los ojos y le cruzó la cara de un tortazo, después otro y otro más. El shinigami parpadeo confundido mientras notaba los cachetes hinchados y ardiendo.

- ¿Pero porqué? – preguntó confundido.

- Eso por intentar librarte de mi mando suicidándote con un enemigo. Que sepas que a tu regreso te esperan unos días de limpiar las salas de fiesta… todas las salas de fiesta… - informó la capitana con el índice señalando al techo para aportar un mayor tono de reprimenda

- Seee taicho... – lloró el shinigami

- Bueno… al menos estás bien… digo… te recuperarás… - corrigió al ver la enorme cantidad de vendajes. – Y todos están bien. Ahora descansa un rato. Iré a hablar con Soki para ver si puedo librarte de una larga lista de experimentos en los que puedes terminar convertido en un hipopótamo rosado con tutú. – La capitana pensó durante unos instantes si valdría la pena que uno de sus subordinados terminase transformado en ese fenómeno. Pero finalmente salió por la puerta absorta en sus pensamientos.

* * *

"Según los análisis que hemos podido obtener el ente posee una naturaleza Hollow pese a carecer de cuerpo físico o una forma definida. Parece ser más una energía espiritual difusa que necesita de un cuerpo material para manifestarse. Esto es realmente preocupante ya que puede encontrarse en casi cualquier ser que contenga reiatsu. Desde un shinigami o plus hasta un Hollow o humano. Tampoco hay que descartar la posibilidad de que debido a su capacidad de adaptación pueda alcanzar el nivel de desarrollo infinito.

- Es el primer Hollow en la nueva categoría inaugurada por el Kidosshu, conocida como Hollows víricos. Se ha decretado un estado de cuarentena de código 1 en torno al actual huésped que está manifestando los estados tempranos de la enfermedad. Según mis cálculos en pocos días se encontrará en disposición de tomar consciencia del cuerpo del huésped irreversiblemente. Tras la ejecución llevada a cabo en privado para mantener la cuarentena analizaremos el cuerpo en una cámara estanca. Hasta entonces el desarrollo de esta línea de investigación queda suspendido" – El capitán de la 12 división terminó de escribir con trazo rápido y firmó bajo sus ultimas palabras para dejar constancia de su trabajo. Tras terminar ese pequeño ritual se recostó sobre el respaldo y emitió un sonoro suspiro. – "Suspendido… que fastidio…"

* * *

En la división 3 en el modulo de detenciones se notaba una incomoda tranquilidad. El vigilante yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras unos pies descalzos pasaban a su lado y recogían de un casillero una zampakutoh con una gema engarzada.

- Bien… ¿y ahora que es lo que sugieres? – preguntó Kyo Akabochi en voz alta pese a que el único shinigami que podría responderle yacía a sus pies con los ojos en blanco.

- "Bueno… iremos a casa, picaremos algo y jugaremos unas partidas con algunos viejos conocidos… hay un gillian que debe haber estado practicando su cara de póker y estoy deseando hincarle el diente" – se respondió a si mismo con una voz mas burlona.

- ¿Y como llegamos allí? – se preguntó ajustandose a Reisei Mizumi en su cintura.

- "De eso me encargo yo… por cierto… con tu Zampakutoh creo que las cosas pueden ponerse bastante interesantes…" – comentó divertido mientras el aire se combaba frente a el y dejaba ver un espacio gris oscuro. "Garganta".

- Si… esto puede ser el comienzo de una interesante amistad…


End file.
